Cactuar of Nine Worlds
|date = July 18, 2011 |link2 = |termin = |status = Active |color = green }} Cactuar of Nine Worlds is a Peace, Intelligence and Aid Treaty between the Random Insanity Alliance and the reformed Through Yggdrasil's Roots announced on July 18, 2011. Treaty text Cactuar of Nine Worlds Introduction The tree branches reach around and up to the sky... The leaves crowd together and swallow all light, This treaty is drafted in good faith and is based upon the ideas of respect, cooperation, and mutual growth. Through Yggdrasil’s Roots and Random Insanity Alliance hereby set forth the following rules. Stanza I – The Arrival The forest grows darker and darker, and then... The man in the forest might think that he is safe... In the interest of friendly Relations, to declare war by one of a certain Alliance upon another of the other Alliance is prohibited. Should a certain situation arise where a former state of affairs is interrupted and replaced by the next state of Affairs – being War – between two or more members of the Alliances, the Leaders of both will strive to negotiate Peace. If one of the Combatants refuses to cease fire and accept Peace, he or she will be dealt with accordingly in a manner that is to be agreed upon by the Leaders of both alliances. Stanza II - The Encounter That hunter doesn't hear the bearing of teeth, On this night, the hunter will become the prey... Members of both alliances may not send Aid to a nation that is engaged in combat with an unfortunate Member of the other Alliance. Exceptions can be discussed among the leaders of both alliances. Stanza III - The Madness As he has now stepped into the sleeping forest... From the Mountains of Insanity in the South... Spying on each other is unacceptable and certainly not in the interests of further friendship. When a Spy is caught and ample Evidence is shown, the guilty member will be Punished by the alliance of which he or she is a member, as agreed upon by Leaders of both alliances. Stanza IV – The World (Florida) It is said that All the Random Hordes gathered together... And Cast their seals on a certain document... The fourth world of TYR will be known as Florida. Stanza V – The Meeting From the Dark Seas to the North... It is said that All the Undead Raiders gathered together... If one alliance receives Information detailing a threat towards the other, they are obliged to inform the other Alliance immediately. Stanza VI – The Agreement And Cast their seals on a certain document... And so as it was foretold the Randomly Insane Hordes... In the event that one alliance needs assistance, be it economic or military, that alliance may formally request the other to help. Stanza VII - The Gathering of the Randomly Insane And Zombie Viking Hordes once again joined together into... A union of depravity never before seen in the nine worlds... *~Shadow, Triumvir of Random Insanity, The Ultimate Lifeform, Mystic Dragon Emperor of the Cheeselands, Puppetmaster of Chaos *~im317, Triumvir, Former Elder of PotD, in search of new sig material *~Jenne, HoMO, The voices in my head told me to sign this *~Mogar, Head of Recruitment, Minister of Mogar Affairs, Minister of Attention, CN's Psychologist, All Around Nice Guy *~Croix, ShadowSlayer's boss and/or internal something *~cctmsp13, Viceroy of Economics Stanza VIII - The Gathering of the Zombie Vikings And so the Masses did often try to turn them against each other... And attempt to dissolve their unholy union. Will they continue forward together... *~Thingvellir of Through Yggdrasil's Roots Stanza IX – The End Or go their separate ways? This is their story... It is required that before this treaty is cancelled, the leaders of both alliances will discuss the reasons for the consideration of cancelling this treaty, and try to find a solution. If at the end of the discussion, both alliances are unhappy, this treaty will be null and void after twenty-four hours. Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance Category:Treaties of the Random Insanity Alliance